pacmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Road-Man
Road-Man is Pac-Man only in Road Runner form. The point of the Road-Man games is to controll Road-Man to eat all the Road dots in the maze & avoid being caught by the coyotes (who are playing the ghosts) Wiley, Cagey, Josh & Techy. If Road-Man toutches a coyote a life is lost & the game is over when all the lives are lost. If Road-Man eats a power pellet then he can eat the coyotes once they turn dark blue. When a coyote is eaten their eyes return to their home & back to the way they were. The fruit that apperes in the center of the maze gives Road-Man more points. The same gameplay goes for other games like Ms. Road-Man. Characters Road Runners Road-Man- Road-Man is the main star of the Road-Man series. His hobby is protecting the Road-Land power forest from the coyotes. If the coyotes ever get their hands on the power forest they will take over Road-Land. So its up to Road-Man to keep it safe. Ms. Road-Man- Ms. Road-Man is Road-Man's girlfriend and later became Road-Man's wife. She also has her own classic arcade game "Little" Beeper-Man- Little Beeper-Man (also known as Beeper-Man or Beeper) is Road-Man's 13 year old son who enjoys listining to music & hanging out in the park wile being chased by the coyotes 13 year old nefuew Calamity. Rod-Baby- Road-Baby is Road-Mans other son who is 2 years old & is rather friends w/ Calamity. Rev-Man- Rev-Man is Road-Man's evil twin bro. Professer Road-Man- Proffeser Road-Man is the proffeser of Road-Land Coyotes Wiley Coyote- Wiley (aka Wile E.) Coyote is the main leader of the coyote gang & is the smartest. He also often gets mad at the other coyotes when they are off doing silly things. Cagey Coyote- Cagey is the 2nd member of the coyote gang & is the tough voiced one who can also shape shift Josh Coyote- Josh Coyote is the 3rd member of the coyotes. He is also the dum one hence Inky is the dum ghost Techy Coyote- Techy Coyote is the 4th member of the coyotes. He isnt as brave as Wiley is but helps out w/ Cagey. Calamity Coyote- Calamity is the coyotes 13 year old cousin but unlike Dinky the Ghost Calamity is not a brat. He be-friends w/ Road-Baby but tries to kill Beeper-Man Other Crunch-Crunch- Crunch Crunch is Road-Man's faithful dog. He loves to play fetch w/ him. Ralph Wolf- Ralph Wolf is the main boss of the coyotes. He is not a coyote but he is sooooooooooooo evil! If he finds were the Road-Land power forest is he will have controll over Road-Land. T. Tiger- T. Tiger is the offical pet of the coyotes. He is evil, homicital, he goes to church (don't know why), he likes clowns & pie & his best friend is a cactus Mr. Cactus- Mr. Cactus is T. Tigers best friend. SpongeMorris SquarePants- SpongeMorris SquarePants is Road-Man's neighbor & best friend. He isnt a Road Runner but hes still cool. His nickname however is "SpongeBob" rather than Morris. Poppy Cornan- Poppy is a talking piece of popcorn who looks like SpongeMorris & Jimmy Gourd (from Veggietales). Road-Man tries to eat him a lot. Games Road-Man Ms. Road-Man Road-Man Plus Super Road-Man Road & Pal Little Beeper-Man Baby Road-Man Road-Land Road-Mania Road-Man Arrangement Road-Man Worlds 1, 2, 3 & Ralley TV Shows Road-Man: The Animated Series Road is Back I WILL ADD MORE PHOTOS LATER Videos Category:Fanon Category:MrJoshbumstead's fanon Category:Games Category:Other Category:Series